The Rise of Apocalypse(Discountinued)
by TheGrimReaper24
Summary: Ash was not a normal kid and was treated as a monster and lived a terrible life until he had been accepted to the most prestigious school in Leutreamant Knight county and began a journey that will lead him to a better life maybe some romance along the way and no Eco but it will be a fun ride for everyone(Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

This will be a crossover between Dragonar academy and High school dxd in which Ash Blake will be owning the forbidden longinus called " Apocalypse bringer " which is awesome and will weild Spardas sword Amonusen and that will be one powerful Ash to fight and the Nephilim here are four beings are inside it and are called Nephilim from highschool dxd point of view and he will have all of them unlocked along with Sparda and the Nephilim talking inside his head and training inside his head. The main pair is Ash and Silvia except Eco will not exist in this world and will change to fit the story it will be around 20 to 25 chapters until I go further along in the story of both these animes he will have a "pal" just in the form of something I made up called shadow Dragon which is a combo of all dragons in Dragonar academy. ()=Sparda []=Nephilim and also it will change a little to fit the powers of his and the Nephilim will talk next chapter so yeah. And I do not own either Dragonar academy or Highschool dxd

The Beginning

_Pain was all I could feel as if my arm was being burned by a fire that I could not escape, it was too much for me to bear..._

It has been over twelve year's since that dream of being burned and something just as strange happend a voice said to me (you are worthy to weild my sword) learned that my blood allows me to weild Spardas legendary sword Amonusen and that is not the end of being me hearing other voices, which are voices of beings called Nephilim that are normal compared to what Sparda has told me are creatures that conquered other worlds.

Yet these voices belong to a legend called Horseman of Apocalypse that trapped their evil brethren inside a locked dimension of which there is no return from and they are inside a gauntlet with four jewels represents each one and their abilities. The thing is from what they have told me I am the first human to ever to wake them from their slumber and they told me I was worthy even though in other peoples eyes I am seen as a problem child. After six straight years of training with each scared gears it was becoming a gruesome experience especially with the Apocalypse bringer. The pain as I went through as kid was more painful since my parents are both dead, they had died in a fire that ravaged the city but it still lingers in my mind seeing them burn to death and getting my arm burned beyond recognition yet, waking up in an infirmary and people were shocked to see a black aura covering my arm in which it healed except noticing it had been covered in a black tattoo afterwards.

After that incident it changed me and made me look like a outcast in this city and people were scared of what I was to them some even talked about killing me since I was thought to be a spy with the empire, thinking I had some sort of weapon they made. I had lived on the streets for god knows how many years and learning that people will see me the same way any where I go and after another few years everything about me was forgotten and they had moved on to their own business leaving behind me yet, it was depressing to know I was thought of just some monster to find and scare away until it was frightened off.

I did though worked hard seeing in this land of ours having dragons and the most prestigious school by the name of Ansarvian Dragon Ridding Academy yet, They believe I have a dragon larve inside and the thing was I only visited the dragon forest once and I only did that to help a girl beg the dragon queen to give her a dragon larve yet, after she had knocked the girl out the queen seemed perplexed at me still standing and had asked me " how are you able to stand after something like that would put down humans " and she had then looked at the girl and told me " you do realize that is Fourth princess Silvia Leutreamant " and yet I rolled my eyes and repling as if I cared " I know who the girl is and its fine so would you please put the egg inside and be done with the day " as soon as the queen put the larve inside the girl and the mist that knocked humans had melted away the queen up and vanished before the girl woke, I took it upon myself to take the girl to the nearest guards and told them she was by herself in the forest.

As the years went along the training from both scared gears were a monumental challenge to weild and after I had turned sixteen it was weird for me to be in this school and hearing others around me call me a monster yet, I took it lightly since I had grown a thick skin and grown to enjoy the company of these five beings in which were more powerful that anything we know of to date.

(You talking about us Ash oh yeah since the only person that hasn't discriminated against you was that Rich kid I think)

'Yeah why else haven't I talked to anyone besides him and you guys and this school thinks I have a " pal " and besides they couldn't me beat in a fight unless you guys come out personally and fi gh t me since no could go one on one against me'

Yet all I hear is snickering among all five powerhouse beings and as soon as I sensed someone about to put their hand on my back and in less than a second I had grabbed their wrist and flipped them over my back and heard a grunt from the person yet upon seeing who it was I didn't feel bad and this was start of my journey to become something in this world of ours


	2. Chapter 2: Show off

So this is chapter 2 and is exactly what it is and it starts to differ from the anime and novel still is (Silvia x Ash) so yeah and this will be uploading fast as hell and when I do take breaks they are a little long so be patient ()=Sparda [ ] Nephilim

And I do not own either Dragonar academy or Highschool dxd

The Show off

As soon as I saw who it was I didn't feel any regret since it was a friend of mine ninicknamed Rich and is used to me striking him down to the ground afterwards I helped him and asked " how do you do that so fast man its not even fair " it was made me chuckle seeing him pout like that and sighed " In due time my lecherous friend for you to wait is the cost to know how " we began walking to the main building and walking to see all these students made most people nervous but I not normal in their terms since I am a direct descendant of Sparda and wielder of the forbidden longuis called " Apocalypse bringer " yet I'm still a normal teenager who has to get a education and for some reason this school thinks I have a dragon larve inside of me.

Once we entered the school it was interesting to see all these faces around and once we began walking to class all I saw was some punk who was in the same class as me stand right in front of me and asked me " where's your pal , its been two years and you still don't have one " with a smile of satisfaction. I had shrugged it off and walked past him until he said something " don't forget he is still a monster " straight up pissed me off and in a split second I had struck him in the face " I can take it from other people but not you asshole you are the limit " and as his friends came to help him I walked away.

[Can you ever stay out of fighting him? even if we enjoy it but, still cool down]

'Thanks you guys but I can't stand it coming from that asshole and peoples faces reminded me of what I'm to them and bruised his face for that reason but, it did make me seem cold'

As I walked into class and saw the one person that makes me laugh every time and that one person is Fourth princess Silvia Leutreamant and while everyone is staring at her highness but, in the wrong way since everyone thinks of her as a typical stuck up, rude, and don't forget RICH AS HELL girl. In my mind I came into little contact after the incident in the forest and she walked out of class telling a bunch of girls talking after their own class "move it since standing around the door is a waste of being effective and after that the girls muttered something only I could hear " just because shes royalty she can't make everyone bid to her will " after that I couldn't hear since they moved away from the door. Class was the same as usual for me taking in all this " knowledge " that would benefit people who have a dragon since someone like ' ME ' doesn't have one has to burrow them for class when needed since I'm the only one that could ride other peoples dragons without being thrown off. I had saw rich like usual trying to get with a girl and had ruined the moment by saying hey lecherous rich so how you doin' today with another girl "

Once the bell went off it was time for a class that was a pain in the ass since I had to practically beg rich to let me use his dragon Brigid for class and he said " sure you could " and I had reached class just in time and grabbed Brigid last second and I brgan to hear footsteps clear as day and all I hear is " I see Mr . Blake still having to burrow dragons for practice ". I let a sheepish smile replying " yeah ". I had walked over to the spot that is at the end of the line and feeling those glares didn't effect me at all

He began to explain typical stuff like this is for you to bond and better use your dragon to unlock your ark which is some fancy ass armor that is nothing compared to my balance breaker which could take on even the famous " Scarlet Princess " like it was nothing and they wouldn't see my famous juggernaut power that is way too powerful for anybody except the two heavenly dragons could fight me, once we got done with the lecture of don't do this or do that it makes me feel like a six year old.

We all got on our dragons and the practice is to fight your opponet until they submit or run out of stamina soon all I could hear was the voices of the Nephilims and Sparda cheering me on from the inside of my head and it left me snickering at this. As the instructor gave the okay to begin fighting all the dragons had smashed into each other at breakneck speed and slammed head first and the chaos was unfolding I was focused on trying get my enemy off balance so I could win and just how I wanted it to happen getting the dragon off balance it had flipped over however, the speed in which it had gotten back on its feet was impressive.

The thing was I would have been fine if it were the fact that I landed on Silvia's dragon and that is bad to have dragons land on each other it would scare the shit out them and all I could hear in my head is Sparda and the Nephilim laughing their asses off like there is no tomorrow and for me about to get scolded by both the instructor and the princess about this.

'Fuck my life sometimes and you guys really need to laughing and help me out hear guys' and that was my ticket out of here

Instructor had then began to tell me that I have to be more careful " or the dragon will be scared and attack anyone and could have injured yourselves greatly if you had not separated quickly " once he finished his lecture the other person the princess more specifically had just slapped me across the face and told me " idiot if that was worse I could've been injured and it would be on your head " and a thought came to me 'wow you are so self - centered '. She had then said " well if you only had your real pal instead it probably had died since it has not come out yet " and saw a smirk take form on my face and told her " you really think that is going to help you get back at me please you're going to have to do better than that ".

[Damn he told her what she deserved to hear]

(Same thing here just look at her face it is in shock)

I had walked away after that was done since class was technically over and I returned Brigid to rich for now anyway and continued on with my day like usual and I was preparing for the race we are going to have in a few weeks from and more training for me to do but looking back and seeing them in shock since I spoke to the Fourth princess Silvia Leutreamant like she was anybody.


	3. Chapter 3: The Big Race

So chapter 3 and lets get this over with and we meet new people and Ash gets a evolution in the longinus called " Apocalypse bringer " because I wanted it to so enjoy. And I do not own either Dragonar academy or Highschool dxd

The Big Race

**_it was late at night and I couldn't sleep and all I wanted to do was be with my mom and dad yet as I got out of bed and walked toward their room and once in the hall seeing something bright appear from the kitchen captured my attention and began to notice the heat growing in temperature was becoming painful after every single step and seeing this black smoke gathering around me. Once I got to the kitchen the only thing I could see through the black smoke was a silhouette of somebody but just faintly hearing a laugh that made me shiver in fear " That's right boy you better fear me or else "._**

**_The last thing that happend was my dad carrying me out of the kitchen and into the living room but the fire had cau gh t up and engulfed the whole room in flames and seeing my mom and dad being burned by the fire was the most painful thing and once they were ash once the fire had got to me it had only burned my arm beyond recognition yet I survived in the end and was silently crying telling myself it was a horrible dream and all of it would be over in the morning. _**

When I had woke up in the middle of the night in cold sweat and groaning ' why does my life like this anyway ' and it was Sparda and the Nephilim who answered it for me telling me that their host have always had been terrible lives and was something that happens and will go on forever. It had made me think that this was a life that no one could possibly handle. After maybe an hour just lying in bed I had just decided to train since there is an hourbefore school starts and I had decided to shower quickly and practice some more with Amonusen in its balance breaker form.

As I left the dorm it was rather the best time to use something like this since it will prprobably make a crap ton of noise in the end waking someone up yet, by the time I got outside all I saw was the famous " Scarlet Princess " or her real name is Rebecca Randle was standing outside looking directly at me since besides her I was the only other person and in 3..2...1

(Oh you in trouble Ash, guys get ready to see this) and mentally I replied ' Sparda this is not the best time to act like someone my age ' (oh come on I haven't seen you get in trouble like this in along time and that was fighting the infinite dragon in the dimension gap) and she had then put on a smile and asked me " some late night training I see Ash you must really want to win this or is it to impress Silvia Leutreamant or even ... me " once she said that it had made me blush well a little though.

I had to respond without revealing my true intentions of training with the dark knights sword and might cause a ruckus out here so to lie is the best way I can which is to go with either one she had said and probably go with winning this race yet, it had struck me that she could tell if I was lying to her and as much as it kills me to say ' Sparda I might have to say something that later on I will regret and kill myself so yeah it was nice knowing you guys '

(No don't tell me it's that reason you are going to say just go with winning and hope that you will get lucky and she believes you) and that was when I heard the Nephilims start telling me good luck and knowing me luck might not be on my side for once.

As Rebecca stood in front with a smile on her face and once I was stalling the worst thing possible happened

(JUST SAY IT YOU PUSSY OR ELSE I WILL MAKE YOU)

I was shock since Rebecca had a confused face thinking that the voice came from the distance was heard all the way over here and I had just went with the flow and once she turned back and asked me again " so what's your answer Mr. Blake " and I had thought ' fuck it ' and said " I am doing to impress _Princess Silvia Leutreamant_ " and there goes my dignity along with my pride in one lie and Rebbeca just stood there smiling even more than before and said " carry on with your day than Mr. Leutreamant ".

I just did not even bothering to flare my aura and make her take it back yet, I didn't feel the need to since that was my cover and I have the biggest feeling in the world that won't be the last time I hear that name and with that in the past I just practice some basic movement with Amonusen and after maybe an hour I had decided to go back yo my room and shower while in there the Nephilims told me something rather interesting. Then I began to ponder whether or not that this was a good decision but, in the end it was to seem like a normal kid my age yet : there is nothing normal about my life.

[You know we have detected something that is rather troubling in this world to know about]

' Well this is a surprise oh wait not and back to you what is it? ' and as the Nephilims started to tell me about the power surge that was forming here in this world.

' So wait even you guys don't know what the power surge is? '

As it sunk in my mind about even they don't know about it however, they did tell me that it was dark in power and it is more dangerous since that is always the case and even I am hoping it doesn't attack during the race today or else that would be bad or in this case very, very bad since I will have to fight and make sure no one gets hurt even though everyone will try to fight it and probably get their ass kicked by it and even Rebecca Randle couldn't defeat it.

_Few hours later_

It time for the race and as always seeing people size up their competition is usual however, the thing that bugs me the most since Rebecca is standing on the podium about to explain something but I couldn't figure it out after a while until she had said it " You all know why you are here for the annual Dragonar Academy race and the catch this year will be the winner will receive a ticket for a date with me " and that is where she had confused me at and as usual the guys and some girls were cheering about the reward.

(Ash you ready to lose your virginity to Rebecca Randle but, man that is something to bang every day)

' Really Sparda you want to bang a girl so bad don't you '

(No dip sherlock of course I want to hit that every night or unless you want to do Silvia Leutreamant and that would not be a bad choice at all my friend)

' You fucking perverted dark knight I don't want to think about this right now and one other thing why have the Nephilim been quiet as of late Sparda '

(I honestly don't know Ash but the last time this happened you had gotten into a serious fight with the infinite dragon and that took juggernaut to beat him)

As everyone was taking their places in the race even I was allowed to race even if I don't have a dragon to use and really my only option was to burrow Brigid from rich and since he was not entering the race he let me use Brigid but, I was in the back fight next to Silvia and I had just kept on looking at the road and focusing on the challenge ahead of me. As Rebecca was standing on her pal called Cuchulian who is the rank maestro in turn are powerful enough to create Ark in turn is a pretty terrible armor compared to my balance breaker. She began to speak " You all know why we race and why you should try to win and as the horns go off we begin the twentieth annual race of Dragonar Academy fellow peers " and right on que the horns go off and its off to the races...


	4. Chapter 4: The Big Race pt 2

So this is part of 2 when shit goes down and you see the point of tattoo on his arm and GUYS chapter going up so be prepared and some budding romance between Ash and Silvia so yeah ENJOY:)

The Big Race pt 2

As everyone took off and like usual people play dirty even in this type of situation and that part is kinda understandable yet, at the same time it doesn't. Really I didn't care as long as I don't have to fight that dark energy that is seeping into this world and I began to ride near the back but decided to be in the middle was a viable option in case.

Once I started to pass everyone and seeing princess Silvia was something else since that dragon of hers is one fast motherfucker these days and I had decided to fuck her yet, what I had in my mind was too much

[Really Ash if you do that she won't be able to catch up and that will suck seeing her suck up her pride to apologize to you] said the Nephilims

(Who cares he lied only saying he was doing this for Silvia anyway and maybe if you win this you two can lose you purity to each other) Sparda said in a lecherous voice

'Come on Spardas it is sex most of the time in your head waiting for me to get laid and that is all isn't it' I replied mentally

(Yup and Silvia and Rebbeca aren't bad, oh wait they are the best choices and they would humbly accept your partner pretty well) Spardas said to me

'I have no words for your sorry ass and come the fuck on dude' I fired back

After that discussion with the beings in my head and I refocused on the race but, failed to realize that I was next to princess Silvia and saw something happening in the front of some girls were blocking the way for her and even I felt bad for the helpless princess. Then decided to help and I was next to the little princess when she said to me "what are you doing here".

'Geez I come out here to help her ass out and no thank you but the only thing I do get is what am I here' I thought to myself

After ignoring her question rode right next to the girls blocking her and using some magic to fuck with the dragons mind and the dragons listened to my will yet, even the drivers didn't realize this and once they saw who was next to them and screaming "Its Ash the problem child of the school!"

It had made me laugh hard at their reaction when their dragons didn't move on their command and I said to them "look here stupid this is for hating the little princess" and they looked confused and saw my fingers snap and the dragons had moved when I snapped my fingers.

'Yet I only used some magic to control the dragons on command both mentally and verbally depending on the spell' I answered it for them

Once their dragons had gotten far enough I broke the spell controlling them and laughed at what happened next when they crashed on the sidelines and had the absolutely funniest faces I have seen in a long time. I turned back to see the little princess scared thinking I was going to mess with her dragon and said to her "your welcome and good luck" and her face was in total surprise that I was being this nice to her.

"I thought you would do that to my dragon and make me look like a fool" she told me and I had sighed at that response by her.

"You realize that I only did it to stop people from acting like dicks to you even if you prove their reasons why they do it to you since you act like a stuck up rich girl" I responded harshly without looking at her and only focusing on the race we're in.

I saw her flinch at that answer and look at the saddle she was riding and teared up a little and that made me feel bad for saying that to her and only adding to what she is going through.

[Ash please try to console her and don't be a dick so you could get her riding your partner] lecherous voice crawling into my mind along were images being produced by the Nephilims made me blush more than intended to.

'Why do you guys want me to get laid especially with Silvia especially, shes not my type anyway' I argued against the beings in my head

(That's not what your heart is saying to you Ash, you need to try to open up and try to care about people again) the pleading Spardas said and for once I agreed to them

"Look I'm sorry its just that I don't like it when people mess with you" I said to her and realized my mistake in that sentence was saying "her" instead of saying each other

Her face blushed when I said that to her and she asked "wait you actually mean it even if I said those things to you" and I thought 'screw it' and I admit it to myself she was beautiful and without facade, she is just a sixteen year old girl just like any other girl except she was royalty and me: a powerful monstrosity in everyone's eyes

I had told her we can talk about this some other time and have to focus on the race and I realized that Brigid was fatigued and needed a break and I had let Brigid rest while I looked around for the meanwhile, I had saw something I haven't seen in a long: a airship made by the engineering freaks up north.

Then I notice a man standing on the crashed airship, who had white hair and with one strand colored blood red and held a gun and this was a great just what I needed to see. Then I notice there was a dark skinned girl that appeared right next to him and were conversing amongst themselves and once they caught sight of me the girl had jumped onto a pipe and the "emo " guy I nicknamed him spoke loud enough for me to hear " I see that you have found us and sorry to say this but you need to die my friend " I had thought about this for a second and...

I had laughed at his remark toward me and he responded "laughing means you are thinking this is a joke and do not believe this" after he said that the girl had pulled out a blade and when she thought she had against my throat instead it was my hand that caught it. Her reaction to me catching this was golden and replying "you know it will take alot more than that to kill me". Then what surprised me was how well she used the blade and was quicker than me, if I didn't use my god speed and beating her to a pulp without trying.

(Oh come on I would use Amonusen if I were you man, and its for fun dude) pleaded Sparda

'That is way overkill to use it all' I replied mentally to the dark knight and while we were fighting I didn't realize how close we were to the cliff and she had lost her footing and fell into the canyon yet, I had thought 'I'm to nice today' and used enough force to switch our position.

'Wow this is a strange day for me to be this nice to the princess and that girl' I pondered on the "emo" guy and trying to remember who he reminds me off

(You know this fall will be nothing and will be easy to walk away from) Spardas reminded me about this situation

Yet, the strangest thing happend and it had involved the black tattoo on my arm, it started to glow when a column of black energy was heading for me and fused with my tattoo but, the power it gave me was montrous yet, felt like a dragon strangely. As the world around me turned black for a few moments until it had vanished to the ground was right there but, I had realized I had on this black armor with sharp edeges and metal wings like the armor to it[DEADRIC ARMOR BUT WITH WINGS ADDED AND SOMEOTHER CHANGES AS WELL]and the power it had infused me with was immense at first until it settled down and I realized this was this dark energy that the Nephilims were talking about.

Once I got ahold of this power and the armor disappeared in some smoke form while I wondered what this is since it is well past the race and people are probably wondering where I am and started to scale the cliff in a few minutes and I had then proceeded to walk towards Brigid who was asleep and waking up a sleeping dragon is a death wish, but this is going to be a long night for me...


	5. Chapter 5: Aftermath

So this is what happens after Ash gets back to school and finally ENJOY :) also still is [Ash x Silvia ] starts in this chapter and doesn't follow the actual story so yeah AND I'M TERRIBLE AT ROMANCE GUYS

I do not own either Dragonar academy or Highschool dxd

Aftermath 

After dealing with those assholes and showing up in the middle of the night at this school is a living hell and to top it off the stupid dragon had tried to bite me for waking its sorry ass up and I was already going to get caught by Miss Rebecca Randle and speak of the devil here she comes with her dragon.

(Hey maybe you two can have a session before Silvia finds out and ask you why not her) asked Sparda

'Not now Sparda or you can get out onto the curb' I replied mentally to Sparda

[We need to also figure out that new power you picked up along the way in turn is dragon based power and gave you that armor but the strange part is it fused with your balance breaker and the appearance has changed somewhat and your powers have grown you lucky son of a bitch] informed the Nephilims.

A sad smile grew on my face 'even more of a monstrosity to people' and it was painful to remember all those people who yelled and drove out a ten or eleven year old boy to the point of dying and they call me a monster yet, I didn't care if they called me names and it made me into this person that shut people out and didn't hang around them either or my anger would drive me to kill them.

Then Rebecca Randle was in front of me and even if I was a little taller than her she was older surprisingly and there was a feeling of being scolded by her was in her eyes when she looked me in the eye and asked "you realize the time Mr. Leutreamant and Ms. Leutreamant is worried sick about you since the race ended she couldn't find you anywhere" with a smirk

'Shes fucking with me right, there is no way in hell that princess Silvia Leutreamant is worried about me' I thought but I was to tired to care anymore tonight

"I really don't care right now Rebecca, it was a pain in the ass to get back here in one piece with an agitated dragon" I responded

"Still I'll go tell Silvia you're here anyway and put Brigid back in her stable" Rebecca said back to me with a smirk

It pissed me off and I really don't care right now to think about what she said to me a few moments ago but when I look back shes just got back inside the girl dormitory. Once Brigid was all stripped down of the saddles just collapsed onto the ground and was pretty much asleep now.

"Dragons are the powerful beings in this world yet, this power inside of me is dark in nature and it was something Sparda and the Nephilims told me this power was going to be difficult to control" I muttered to myself and I heard footsteps coming from outside and saw Silvia.

'She wasn't messing with me about Silvia looking for me and to think she only cared about herself' I wondered why she was here

"So what you need your highness or is it something I did to you" asked with sarcasm clearly in my question

And what she said to me was way unexpected even for me "I was wondering if we could talk about what you said to me in the race and after no one could find you, I kinda was worried about you" that last part she said it while blushing and that was something that I don't have experience with especially girls.

After she said that it started to rain and that always brings thunder along but, the strange part was Silvia looked worried and as thunder boomed across the sky all I notice is Silvia hugging the crap out of me and I blushed at contact since 'when is she scared of storms' I thought to myself and without realizing it I had put my arms around her waist.

"((!))"

Once more thunder clashed among the clouds, which in turn caused Silvia to hug me even tighter and my blush had darkened and I pulled away saying to her "I don't think you want to get involved with me and don't forget they call me a monster here, so I don't think its safe for you to be involved with me alright and I'm sorry if it hurts" and it actually pained me to say that to her and the only other time I had felt like that was when my parents had died. I had started to walk away until someone had grabbed my hand and I look back to Silvia who had tears in her eyes "I don't care what they call you Ash and please I've never felt this way about someone before, who would actually care to enough to help me " and it was painful to see her like this.

"I'm sorry its better if you just go back to the way it was before all this happend" I said cold - heartedly to her but deep down inside of me, it also hurts for me as well yet, I have to remember I'm a monster that has the power to rival that of a god.

After that I left the dragon stable and hearing Silvia's silent crying had made me feel terrible inside and the guilt was gnawing at me. I had walked back towards Silvia and tapped her shoulder "Hey come on, I need to walk you back to the girls dormitory so that I don't worry about you being out here by yourself so come on" and I had crouched down, when I saw her tears still trailing down her face so I wiped away her tears and told her "hey come on before the storm gets any worse alright"

"Okay" was her response and I had walked her back to the girls dormitory yet, before she went inside she had kissed me on the cheek and both us blushed alot and all I could hear were the mutterings between the beings in my head and when I had returned to my senses she had said to me "good night and could you walk with me to class in the morning please"

"Alright" and once she went inside and I was about to enter my room when I heard a voice that sent shivers down my spine and the Nephilims and Sparda had spoke in unison [(Its him)] and it scared me who I think was behind the door once I opened the door, the person or rather thing that was in front of me had a long black trench coat and his hat but his face was something that look like it came from hell and begin to speak to me in a deep and murderous tone

"Finally after all these years of searching for you it has finally come to an end boy but, not now your time has not come but, listen carefully you must become stronger in order to stand a chance against me and learn to wield the power of the shadow dragon in order to stand a chance against me" and within a second he vanished but, what he told me had , left me in shock but I had got ready fot bed while having a conversation with the beings in my head.

(Boy that is someone not underestimate at all and he is right about learning to use this new power to fight him and we will help train you with it but you must learn it with armor on in reality is the setback) spoke Sparda

[He's right and we will teach you as much as we can but, we can not tell you who that is but, just worry about training with this power] added the Nephilims

'I know its going to be a fight to beat him if I can at least stand a chance' I responded with fear in my voice

(On a completely separate note you may have struck gold with Silvia but, you are right about getting involved but, dude we all know you care about her and she cares about you and why did you do that to her man) Spardas said

'I don't know but I don't want her to get hurt if shes with me' I said mentally even if there was doubt clear in my voice.

The Next Day

Morning is like usual since I couldn't sleep at all and still remembering I promised Silvia I'd walk her to class today and while I was about to open the door when rich had slammed it open which caused me to yell at him "what the hell is your problem man" and his response was pure joy "I finally got a girl to go out with me" and I raised an eyebrow in suspicion of who would say yes to rich "who" was the only thing I could say to him and the name caught me off guard "Rebecca Randle said yes to me" all I did was slap him and left him hanging "nice try rich".

I had saw Silvia waiting for me and her face lit up with joy and once I said "morning Silvia" and she said it back and bear hugged me and I returned the hug but I heard someone fake cough behind and when I saw who it was it made me want to walk away it was Rebecca "I see Mr. Blake has been a little more open to Silvia than usual" while stiffling a laughter.

"Why do you torment me out of thousands of students here at this academy" I asked her with annoyance

"Well Mr. Blake and this is a favor, would you come shopping with me and Silvia after classes for the day and remember Silvia had this idea to bring you along" Rebecca asked me

"Uhhhh...sure...I...guess" and I thought 'well this is a surprise for me'

And Silvia had crushed me in another hug and again I returned it and this was going to be a loooong day with them...


	6. Chapter 6: The Battle with Necromancy 1

So this is chapter 6 and the events before the Necromancy shows up and ENJOY :) AND I'MTERRIBLE AT ROMANCE GUYS

Also I don't own either Dragonar academy or Highschool dxd

The Battle of Necromancy pt 1 

'Well this sucks for me the most' while thinking about when I can start training with the shadow dragon power but, till then I actually agreed to go shopping wit the two teenage girls I know who were beyond famous in the academy, which are Silvia Leutreamant who is the Fourth princess of the nation who I am or may not like and the "Scarlet Princess " or her real name is Rebecca Randle and both of them in front of me. Yet the strangest thing was they asked me everytime when they had changed they asked me "how does look" and god knows how many times they've asked me that and made me fall asleep, unless Silvia had woke me up and told me in a sweet tone "no falling asleep Ash" which to tell you the truth would be something I would love to hear to wake my ass up.

After maybe a hour of them just looking for god knows what and the only reason why I came was because of Silvia and I know we aren't a "thing" but, we both know the other one likes them a lot or even I don't know how much. The moment I was about to sleep, someone had sit on me and when I opened my eyes, my face turned red as hell when it Silvia, who was sitting on me with a blush just as red as mine.

"Rebecca had pushed me onto your lap, I'm sorry if this is uncomfortable for you" Silvia said it while her blush was a dark red to try to hide the lie she was saying to me

All I could do was laugh at the princess who for once looked like a girl her age and told her "don't worry about it but, you can drop act about Rebecca pushing you since she is changing out for something" and her face had blushed even more than anything else I've seen in a long time.

Silvia was about to say something which at first confused me until, she lunged at me and smashed her lips with mine, at first I had no idea of what to do and heard Sparda told me something

(Dude, one of the most beautiful girl you've ever met and finding out she likes you as well as kissing you right now, here's a tip: Enjoy it) and I had melted into the kiss and kissed back until we heard from behind a light cough, which brought us back to our senses and once we pulled away the biggest smile was on Rebecca's face that made both our faces turned red from the embarrassment and especially Silvia's face. " All I could say Mr. and Mrs. Leutreamant is that congratulations on letting both of your feelings for each other out and admitted it as well very good progress" the smile across Rebecca's face had made me think 'oh for the love of god I don't care right now and I had somewhat revealed my feelings for Silvia' and all I heard Silvia say to me was.

"Sorry Ash, for forcing myself onto you and I'd understand if you are upset with me" when she was about to stand up I had without any hesitation kept her on my lap and kept her besides me and told her "don't be alright I actually liked it so let me ask you this are you busy tomorrow night" for the second time today she had blushed but, finding out in a way I liked her a lot and her responseto my question was "yes Ash I would love to go out tommorrow night" and had realeased her feelings by hugging the crap out of me for the second time today. But for once in my life there was something to love again for me and I'm going to promise that I will protect Silvia until I die.

Unfortunately, that wouldn't last long surprise, surprise and once we got outside I had noticed the storm clouds had started to gather around and I realized 'that didn't last very long after I made the promise to myself' and Silvia and Rebbeca were noticing them as well as everyone else but the part that terrified people was the massive roar that reverberated into everyone's soul but, I was the only one who wasn't intimated by it and Silvia looked at me and said " Ash what is that thing, its scaring me" before she had dug her head into my chest and I told her "it'll be fine okay so don't worry about it"._  
><em>

"RRRRROOAAAAARRRR"

We heard before I notice both dragons of Silvia and Rebbeca were summoned and Rebecca had yelled to me "Ash get on Silvia's dragon and we will deal with whatever made the sound" and I realized that the energy was the one used by the necromancer to resurrect the dead to work for them. And this made me think about who could be behind this and I had jumped on Silvia's dragon but after we all took off to see what did this both the dragons and Silvia and Rebbeca were in complete shock of what is in front of them. Yet, I though to myself 'fought bigger things than that'.

What was scaring them was a huge dragon that looked to me was resurrected and infused with somepower to keep it going but, I realized this energy was that similar to the Infinite dragon but, it hit my mind.

'That bitch had used some of her power in order to get back at me for beating her in the dimension gap' was all I could think about until Silvia had tapped on my shoulder and asked "hey Ash you alright as soon as we saw that thing you hadn't said a word and I'm getting worried about you"

After maybe a few minutes of hitting it with some power from the girls, it was looking like I might have to use balance breaker to kick this this things ass before anything happened to the girls and after Rebecca used her legendary spear called Gael Bolg to hit the damn thing and it absorbed the attack like it was nothing but, that is coming from someone who can rival the power of a god and can just go to town on this asshole and not even break a sweat in the process.

So I had decided to show this dead fuck who or what this thing was going to fight in a few moments but, last second it spoke loud and clear in the voice of the infinite dragon, which infuriatedme even more and was going to male sure it regrets being born in this era with me.

"Wielder of the forbidden longuis Apocalypse bringer come and fight me, before I destroy this city and make sure those you care about die an even more painful death".

"That's it this assholes going to die as painful as possible by my hand" I muttered and saw the scared look on Silvia's and Rebbeca's faces when it spoke. The only thing left was for me to take care of this thing and make sure no one gets hurt.

"Silvia can you get me on the ground close enough to it and move back when you drop me off" was my final decision but, the response from Silvia was " Ash are you going to fight this thing, I don't want you to get hurt" I told her "don't worry alright" held onto me and pleading me "Ash you can't fight this thing and if Rebecca can't fight this, how can you fight" and my response to her was before I had landed on the ground was "don't forget they call me a monster for a reason Silvia so don't worry about me" and saw her face one last time before tearing this dead dragon beyond recognition.

As I began walking towards the resurrected dragon, my final thing I said before the beating I was going to give it was "this is going to be a bad day for you my dead friend" right before I said

"Balance breaker: The Four Horseman of Apocalypse" and a white light encompassed me...


	7. Chapter 7:Battle with Necromancy pt 2

This is the first big fight in the story and this is when Silvia and Rebbeca find out that Ash is a powerful being that could compete with a god and I'M TERRIBLE AT ROMANCE GUYS and yeah the pace was too damn fast even for me so via and Ash will take it beyond slow and above all ENJOY :) and I don't own either Dragonar academy or Highschool dxd

The Battle with Necromancy pt 2 

**Balance breaker : The Four Horseman of Apocalypse**

Was the thing that made me the most powerful being in the world and the armor I saw the armor had changed its appearance. The armor was instead of the usual green and black the new color scheme is now red and black, new metal covering it with jagged edges and felt the metal wings that I received the day of the race but, I realized this was the power the dragon inside of me could do it had the ability to create anything from the shadow or in this case darkness and the power flowing through me was immense.

And I had turned around to see both Silvia and Rebbeca looking at me with fear in their eyes and I had remembered that this is what people do when they see a monster yet, I don't know what was going to happen after I was done with this Necromancy, I was going to have to explain to the girl if they want to hear anything from me at all.

"All right asshole its time to rumble and make sure you take this beating" I threatened the undead and lifted my fist up to my mouth guard and in less than a second I had started to fly with the metal wings and I had struck the dragon with enough force that everyone could have heard but, just like I expected it had took it.

"Little bastard survived that, not even impressed by it, I want to make this quick so that no one gets hurt" I said confidently before I decided to test the juggernaut drive with this new power to finish off this thing easily and I began to chant the words.

**"I, who is about to awaken**

**Am the Four Horseman of Apocalypse Bringer**

**I laugh at the "Infinite" and envy the "Dream"**

**I shall become the Four Horseman of Apocalypse**

**And destroy all those who oppose me**

**[And became the power of Hell and Heaven itself]**

The power flowing through my veins was amazing and my armor grew a few inches and my armor had the egdes warp out, the wings had grown a feet in size and bent downwards, even my claws grew bur, then the helmet had thn made a space and metal teeth replaced it. Once the transformation was complete I was overflowing with power from the shadow dragon.

"**Let's end this shall we before I use the unsealed form of Amonusen and that will end badly for you that is " **

That was my new voice since using the juggernaut drive and I had took out the unsealed form of Amonusen, which was overflowing with power from the shadow dragon but, even that changed it's appearance to a longer, thicker sword which was glowing in a low black light. The most frightening part was when I looked back at Silvia and Rebbeca they had fear in the transformation I had become a true "Monster" in their eyes.

**"To death of you and this is the last thing I need to deal with now is you"**

As I was using the speed advantage I had against the dragon, as it was already dead and I had felt the power gathering and knew it was all over now. As the sword had started to glow but, looking at the girls another time made me realize that I am a monster through their own eyes and it made me think 'for me to love someone is not possible for something like me' and put all of the built anger from all these years into my one attack on the dragon.

After the dragon had been destroyed I had turned off my juggernaut drive and reverted back to my normal self. Then people were approaching the battlefield seeing me stand in the middle of it and llittle kids had ran up to me and asked me questions about if I killed it and I told them what they wanted to hear.

I had left to go find Silvia and Rebbeca to see if they would let me explain what I am but, honestly I don't think they will want to be near someone like me who is a monster to everyone else and I had decided to walk back to the academy to see what is going on over there.

I was almost at the school when I had noticed a huge group of people, of course they students, and once they saw me I had prepared myself to take the names they would call me or be scared of me either one. Once I had entered the school area everyone looked at me and just like Silvia and Rebbeca there was fear in theirs and I had kept on walking before some of the students stopped in front of me.

"What are you doing here Ashhor whatever the hell you are" asked the student and I formed a bitter smile and said " I was wondering why the hell you would call me a monster if none of you could stop the damn thing if it wasn't for me" once that was said they looked at me as if I went insane or something before I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to see Silvia had asked me "hey Ash you okay" and had hugged me, which to everyone's surprise even I was a little surprised to think she would go near me after seeing what I could do.

"Hey don't think because of this you won't pick me up tomorrow night and do you think we can stay out a little to talk between you and me" and I had said back to her "sure and I hope you're not scared of me" and she had surprised me as well as everyone else by kissing me in front of all the students to show she wasn't scared of me but, still cared about me and that made me think 'so maybe I was worried for nothing' but I didn't care right now since there is a girl who is kissing me and in a way still cares even what people think about me.

After we pulled away all I was thinking 'I didn't care what they say' and I heard Rebecca tell everyone to go and I had asked her "thanks Rebecca" all she did was nod back and winked at me and that was getting normal to see that from her. But, Silvia had put her hands on my cheek and asked "I'm sorry that I was scared of you but I was happy to see you" and she had put her arms around my neck and right before we were going to kiss again l had asked "Silvia are you scared of what I am" and she just put her lips on mine to show she wasn't and after she pulled away she said happily "no I'm not and I'm sure you won't let anything happen to me" and I told her "of course I won't let anything happen to you so don't be worried okay" and we had just talked until she told me that it was getting late and after heading back to our dorms this was going to be a interesting year but, this was school so yeah.

But, this was the not going to be the last time something like this was happened


End file.
